


Ding Dong!

by Noname_Kat



Series: Ella Enchants [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Swan-Mills Family, Timeline? What Timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Zelena hosts  ~A Wicked Halloween Ball~Let the festivities begin!





	Ding Dong!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Here's a fun little story to help celebrate! It's part of my Ella Enchants series. All the stories are inspired by Ella Fitzgerald songs. If you haven't read the other stories, it's okay; this one stands on its own!
> 
> Be sure to listen to the song to set the mood! ;)
> 
> [Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead! (A Jazzy Halloween)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ngZFRisurU) by Ella Fitzgerald
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m going to kill her!”

 

“Regina… Zelena’s just having a little Halloween fun…” Rolling her eyes Emma watched Regina pace back and forth behind her desk.

 

“Emma! She turned city hall into a hideous green eye-sore!” Emma stifled a giggle as she remembered the look of horror on Regina’s face when she had seen her place of work.

 

“You’re the one that gave your sister the go-ahead to throw a ‘Wicked’ Halloween ball…”

 

“Don’t remind me; she caught me in a moment of weakness!”

 

“You mean she got you drunk!”

 

“I was not drunk…’ Emma side eyed the brunette. “Okay, I may have been slightly inebriated…”

 

Emma broke out laughing. “Slightly?”

 

“Oh hush!” Regina pouted, and Emma wrapped her up in her arms. “Permission for the ball does not equal pranking the entire town!”

 

“You’re cute when you pout.” Emma kissed Regina’s forehead. “The ball will be fun, and we can deal with Zelena’s ‘tricks’ for a few days until then.”

 

“I suppose… I’d prefer if she’d aim her pranks at your mother though...”

 

“Oh, I’m sure everyone is getting hit in one way or another knowing your sister.” Emma cringed remembering the phone call she had gotten from an irate Granny complaining that all the flower pots outside of the diner had been filled with poppies. Luckily they didn’t seem to be the kind that put people to sleep. “Now, how about I distract you with some kisses?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in and captured the mayor’s lips in a heated kiss.

 

“REGINA!” The pair jumped apart at the sudden slamming open of the office door. The sight that greeted them made the couple burst out laughing. “This is NOT funny!!”

 

“Oh, but it so is dear…” Regina smirked.

 

“Turn it back now!”

 

“I dunno mom, green really is a good color on you.” Again Regina and Emma broke out laughing at the sight of Snow White with bright green hair. At her mom’s exasperated look Emma attempted to change it back to its natural color, but it didn’t take. “Umm, Regina?”

 

“Sorry Snow, all of Zelena’s pranks seem to be somewhat permanent. My guess is that they’ll end at the stroke of midnight on All Hallow's Eve.” Regina couldn’t keep the glee off of her face.

 

“That’s not for another three days!” Snow looked mortified at the news.

 

“True, in the meantime, I’d suggest picking out an appropriate Halloween costume… Might I suggest Kermit the Frog, or perhaps a potted plant?” Regina was having way too much fun. Snow could only huff as she stormed out of the room. 

 

“Regina…”

 

“Sorry, it was just too easy!” They shared a smile. “Now, where were we?” Regina’s lips captured Emma’s once again.

 

++++++++

 

Emma looked herself over in the mirror and smirked. She was pretty stoked with how she looked in her Halloween costume.

 

“I can’t believe you got mom to agree to these costumes!” Henry was smiling as he slipped on his gloves.

 

“I played into her geeky side…” Emma clipped her blaster to her leg and took one more look into the mirror and smiled the best-crooked smile she could manage. “Just don’t kill me before the end of the night okay, Kylo?”

 

“I’ll do my best not to, dad!” They laughed and wrapped each other up in a hug. “Ma, you make a pretty decent Han Solo, I’m impressed.”

 

“That she does...” The pair smiled at the sight of Regina as she entered the room.

 

“Mom! I didn’t think you were going to go full buns!” The smile on Henry’s face made Regina happy she decided to go all out.

 

“I decided if I was going to geek out, I might as well go all the way.” She ran her hands down the sides of the full length, pure white dress, that hugged her curves perfectly...

 

“Well, I for one, am happy that you did, Princess.” Emma winked and let her eyes wander up and down Regina’s body.

 

“Gross ma!”

 

“Sorry kid…”

 

“If you two are done, I’d like to get to this ball before the crowd turns on Zelena for all her pranks this week… I just got a call that all of the roads have been turned into yellow bricks..”

 

Henry burst out laughing, and Emma eyed him suspiciously. “Hey kid, how have you managed not to be hit by any pranks this week?” Emma had finally been hit the day before when her precious bug had been filled with stuffed plush monkeys. It was rather tame compared some of them, so she didn’t mind much. Other than the greening of city hall, Regina had also been prank free.

 

“Umm…” Henry’s face turned a dark red shade, and he couldn’t seem to look his moms in the eye.

 

“You’re in on them aren’t you?! Our own son...working with the wicked witch behind our backs!” Emma couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she tried to act shocked. “How many of the ideas were yours, kid?”

 

Henry glanced over at Regina who had an eyebrow raised elegantly high as she waited for his answer. “I, uh, I, um, plead the fifth! I’ll meet you at the ball!” With that, he grabbed his helmet and ran for the door.

 

“That little sneaky little shi..”

 

“Emma!”

 

++++++++

 

Regina had to admit Zelena did a fantastic job converting the high school gym into a stunning Halloween themed setting. It was a little bit too Oz themed for her tastes, but she supposed that was par for the course considering…

 

“This is pretty wicked! Zelena really pulled the theme off well.” Emma handed Regina a glass of green punch.

 

“Ugh, green apple. How original.” Looking around the room, she spotted the Charmings. Regina couldn’t help but smile as she took in Snow wearing a cowboy hat to try and hide her hair. The royal pair were dressed as Woody and Jesse from Toy Story.

 

The room suddenly went dark, and a familiar wicked cackle was heard overhead. All eyes turned skyward as Zelena swooped in on her broom.

 

“Hello, my pretties! Welcome to Storybrooke’s First Annual Wicked All Hallow’s Eve Ball!” The redhead cackled again and waved her hands over the crowd. Everyone gasped as a wave of magic hit the Dwarves. Their marvel superhero outfits were changed into munchkin outfits. Another wave of magic hit Archie, turning his Sigmund Freud suit into a scarecrow costume. David was hit next, turning him into the tin man.

 

Regina gritted her teeth knowing Zelena was finally going too far… “Zelena!” 

 

Another cackle rang out, followed by another wave of magic. Regina gasped as she looked over at Emma who was now wearing a frilly pink dress topped with a giant crown. “Oh my god! She Glinda’d me!” Regina almost laughed, almost...but then a wave of magic hit her, and she found herself in a lion onesie, and that was it.

 

“Enough!” She waved her arms in a giant arc, sending her magic out and changing herself, Emma, Archie, and the Dwarves back into their original outfits.

 

A gasp came from Snow White. “I knew you were lying! What about David?!'

 

“Not now Snow! I have a witch to deal with…” Regina’s eyes searched the rafters for any sign of her dear sister. “Come out, come out wherever you are sis!” She caught sight of the redhead as she zipped down behind a giant haunted looking apple tree. “Ah-ha! Gotcha!” She sent her magic out. The tree transformed into a cage trapping a very startled Zelena.

 

“Aww c’mon sis, can’t a girl have a little fun?” Zelena smiled, and Regina could see the silliness of the situation.

 

“A little fun, yes. But, you went a bit too far this time, dear sister. So, you think about how you went too far, while the rest of us, have some good-natured fun.” The brunette grabbed her blonde girlfriends hand and smiled warmly at her. “May I have this dance?” Snapping her fingers, Regina smirked over at Zelena as music filled the air.

  


_Once there was a wicked witch in the lovely land of Oz_

_And a wickeder, wickeder, wickeder witch there never, never was_

_She filled the folks in Munchkin land with terror and with dread_

_'Till one fine day from Kansas way a cyclone caught a house_

_That brought the wicked, wicked witch her doom_

_As she was flying on her broom_

_For the house fell on her head and the coroner pronounced her dead_

_And thru the town the joyous news was spread_

  


Zelena scowled as the lyrics hit her ears, but there was still a little smile in her eyes as the music continued.

  


_Ding-dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch_

_Ding-dong, the wicked witch is dead_

_Wake up, you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed_

_Wake up, the wicked witch is dead!_

_She's gone where the goblins go below, below, below, yo ho_

_Let's open up and sing, and ring the bells out_

_Ding-dong! the merry-o sing it high, sing it low_

_Let them know the wicked witch is dead_

  


Emma wrapped up Regina tightly as they moved to the music on the dance floor. “Zelena seems oddly okay with what’s happening right now…”

 

“I think she knows she went too far, and she’s probably just happy I didn’t end the entire party.” Regina glanced around the room and was happy to see everyone seemed to be having a good time. She caught Snow’s glaring eyes, and the green-haired woman pointed at her head and husband. Regina sighed and waved her hand, changing them both back to their natural state.

 

“Aww, that was nice of you.” Emma smiled warmly at her. The smile soon faded when the blonde felt a jab at her side. Looking down, she saw a red lightsaber poking her. Following the length of it up, she was greeted with the sight of a Kylo Ren helmet. “You little bastar…”

 

“Emma!”

 

“He just killed me!” A muffled laugh could be heard as Henry ran off into the crowd. Emma started to chase but was pulled back into warm arms.

 

“Let him go dear…” Regina placed a kiss on Emma’s pouting lips. “We will get our revenge another day.”

 

“Fine… How long are you gonna keep Zelena in that cage?”

 

“It’s not locked, she could leave whenever she wanted to…”

 

“Really?!” Emma glanced back over at the cage where Zelena was making faces at a group of little children that had surrounded her. “Huh…” The feeling of Regina’s lips on her neck brought the blonde’s attention back to her dance partner.

 

“More dancing, less talking.”

 

“Sure thing, Princess.”

 

Emma squeezed Regina tight and spun her around lifting her into the air. The small squeal that escaped Regina’s mouth made Emma’s heart soar.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought!   
> Also if you haven't had a chance, be sure to check out my Swan Queen Super Nova story! [Storybrooke Stables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808821/chapters/36796275)


End file.
